highlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Morgan D'Estaing
Morgan D'Estaing was born in 1783 in Gambias, France. A foundling taken in by the wealthy D'Estaing family, Morgan was raised by adoptive parents who thought they would never have children of their own. It was only much later their son was born, and later, a daughter were born. Morgan seemed to have a great life but things changed in the years to come. In 1803, Philippe D'Estaing made an announcement to the family about who would control the estate. He told Morgan that it would be his younger brother, Bernard D'Estaing, that would inherit since he was of D'Estaing blood. Morgan believed that he should be the heir since he was the oldest.His father told him he would get a monthly allowance, but Morgan was none too pleased, and walked away. Later on that night, Morgan went to his brother's bedroom, and tried to smother him with a pillow. Philippe was walking by the room and heard a muffled scream, he went in to the room and saw Morgan trying to kill his brother. Philippe fatally stabbed Morgan to stop him. Later, in a coffin, he revived as an Immortal. Another Immortal, Xavier St. Cloud, saw potential for his kind of training in the new Immortal. He introduced himself to Morgan and told him what he was. Morgan became Xavier's student, but pushed for immediate revenge against his family. Xavier told Morgan that he must be patient, that was his first lesson. Three years passed. The Napoleonic Wars had gotten bad for the French. The forces of the United Kingdom were invading. Morgan and Xavier headed to the Chateau D'Estaing, the D'Estaing family were broken, they were about to lose everything. They were stunned to see Morgan alive and well. Morgan wanted to kill everyone, but Xavier walked in and introduced himself. Xavier told Morgan, again, about patience. Xavier asked Philippe where the money and jewelry were. Morgan was anxious to kill the family, but Xavier suggested they have a drink of wine to show they are civilized. Morgan and Xavier left and Morgan was angry that they had not killed the family, by Xavier reminded Morgan of patience. Morgan realized that Xavier poisoned their wine. Morgan's revenge was complete. As they left the chateau, they sensed the presence of another Immortal, Duncan MacLeod, a member of the British Army. Duncan remembered Xavier from a previous encounter, but Morgan met MacLeod for the first time. Because they were surrounded by mortals, the Highlander couldn't challenge Xavier, and he and Morgan walked away. Morgan was devoted to Xavier and sought vengeance against MacLeod after he beheaded his teacher. In 1996, Paris, he was was a jewel thief. He ran into Duncan MacLeod, and tried to kill him. At first close to MacLeod's barge, where he lured the Highlander into a hall, using poison gas to weaken him. Duncan managed to escape before Morgan could take his head. Later Morgan went to a boat where MacLeod was having dinner with Renee Delaney and Inspector Dufay, who were investigating the robberies Morgan had committed. Morgan and MacLeod spoke in private and MacLeod realized that Morgan poisoned the wine that Renee and Dufay were about to drink. Unfortunately, Inspector Dufay died as a result of the poison. Morgan secluded himself at an old chateau outside Paris, where he was found and arrested by the police. At the jail, Morgan hanged himself so that he could escape via the morgue. He left the morgue and tracked down Duncan and Delaney. He and Duncan faced off with one another on the rooftop. Morgan stabbed Duncan with a poisoned knife, so as to slow him down and take his head. Duncan, however, managed to stay awake long enough to behead Morgan and receive his Quickening. Category:Immortals Category:Males Category:Deceased individuals D'astening